SCJerk Adventures
by Infernal Ryder
Summary: This is the heavily fictionalised story of the subreddit r/SCJerk.


**The Adventures of r/SCJerk.** **Chapter 1 - Fuck Roman.**

It's 5th March of 2019, you know what that means. it's wrestlemania Moon aka mania 35. And the matches so far have been amazing

BAEJ Styles and Shinksay Nakamiea fought 65 minute match to a draw.

IO shirai squashed Charlotte to a 5 star match to win the WWE women's title.

Zack Ryder united the WWE internet championship and the wcpw internet championship by beating Cawdy Roads and El Ligerio and 2 of M'British legends and wreddit in a 6way to be the first undisputed internet champions.

Sami Zayn beat Brock Lesnar and became the 52nd WWE champion. and Reddit is condused as fuck. Whether to praise generico or to boo him now that he has become overrated.

M'Oxley beat Lord Steen for the US title.

John Cena finally won the Intercontinental belt (yeah I said belt McHitler, what ya gonna do now) after burying the entire midcard division (wait... don't we like John Cena now ?)

Ryback (Dae big guy best guy ?) beat Chris Jericho in an invention match.by creating 1051 things compared to Jericho (dae out of his prime, ) who did a paltry 1001.

Dave Meltzer won his first match against JBL with interface from m'auro rinallo in a karma miners glove match. he rated his match as 7.25 stars." it would have been 8 but... uh... fuck JBL"

The young bucks came.. buried the entire tag division of all wrestling promotions by carrying them to a 6.7847 star match and left , with their entire bodies covered with title belts.

M'alexa became a 16- time smackdown women's champion by showing off her "WORKRATE"

now for the main event...

Roman vs Kenny Omega(More like obaega dae ?).

Kenny Omega came with Xavier Woods as Ryu and Ken(ny) and omega wore a red gi like ken(ny) M'asters. And there was minor pop. Fuck you McHitler, you and that Bucky beaver motherfucker always try to tone down the pops of m'indie Darlings with your editing.

then...

Dun dun.. dun dun.. dun dun.. dun.. dun

as soon as it started the entire manchild army booed and hissed like no rattlesnake (dae Steve Austin) ever did before. Roman came, smug as a heel. (He should have been a heel all along, fuck you McHitler. You never cease to push m'indie and bury them by winning titles and putting them in main events.). the match was for the universal title.

And the match began. and it was clearly seen that Roman is being carried by Kenny , it's obvious (What do you mean that Roman has had 2 5-star matches in 2018 against curt Hawkins and Braun Strawman., ovbiosly they were carrying him and obaega has 4 6-star matches ).

After 30 minutes, omega hit the one wing angel and Roman kicked out ... **at 1...** And Roman then did a superman punch and pinned omega. the bae kicked out.. at 1... that's how you book a match.. (wait... who was the booker...).

Roman then showed moves he never did before like a crucifix pile-driver, a shooting star DDT. etc. Roman , listen no matter how much you try to improve, you cannot Wrestle because you didn't pay any dues in the Indies.

Then Roman took a mic and said. "Uce... You haven't seen my true power uce." and then "ooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" and then he got a flaming aura with a huge gust around the ring. Kenny smirked " So you are gonna also activate the power" and he spouted black wings made of WORKRATE and flew up high , carrying Roman and performed the super one winged angel, supernova style. Roman got a seizure but cured himself by bullhammering himself. and then a huge fight happened. Kenny used a legit hadouken of dark energy and Roman just... **Deflected it off.** Roman has no power , get it. then Kenny Omega frose and Roman put him in the crucifix and launched Kenny like a missile and poor Kenny was burning and tthen Roman did the crucifix powerbomb and pinned Kenny. _1..._ ** _2_**... **3... Kenny Omega was pinned clean. Roman wins.**

fuck you Roman.

Roman took the mic and said. "That's all folks uce..." saying that gave me flashbacks to that suffering succotash promo.

Roman left with a smirk on his face causing many a manchild crying.

It was the worst Mani of all time . but I am confused because m'eltz rated it 8 stars. obviously Kenny carried him.

But on the other side of the box, 4 people decided to avenge Kenny by activating their WORKRATE. the 4 were

Drama79

Crooty the Aussie

Cyanide9

and AC.

their journey begins... now.

to be continued...


End file.
